Talk:Hedrikspool Province
Inaccurate name? This article already exists at Hendrikspool Province. -- Kingfisher 20:34, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :It is spelled "Hedrikspool" (no N) in the "Shadowplay" script, looking for alternative spellings in other scripts now. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 20:36, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :I just looked at the Hendrikspool Province article, it references two DS9 episodes: "The Circle" & "The Darkness and the Light". I looked at the scripts for both, and neither mention Hendrikspool (or Hedrikspool). Where is that info from? Content added to the episode, but not found in the script? I don't have the episodes at my disposal to watch. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 20:41, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::It's likely from the episodes, since the scripts don't always match what was finally filmed and shown. For the time being, I've merged the articles, which is the smartest thing to do, and then we can figure out the proper name later. As it happens, the same thing occurred almost exactly a year ago. An article at "Hedrikspool Province" was merged with one at "Hendrikspool Province". Too bad there's no deleted history around as to the exact reasoning behind it all. -- Sulfur 20:47, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :Weird. I threw up a message template saying that this article may be inaccurate, and perhaps someone who has the episode at their disposal can chime in. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 20:48, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::: It is Hedrickspool in . There are no other references to either spelling. --Alan 17:21, 25 July 2007 (UTC) ::: Looking at the page history, the original misspelling came from the IP contributor who originally created the article. If credibility is what you are looking for in terms of that IP's contributions, look at what I removed below that he/she also added. --Alan 18:30, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Removed :...and is home to the towns Paqir and Nevor in the central region of the province aswell as to the Calash Monastery in the south and the monastery of Dakeen in the north-west. :''Geographical features of the Hendrikspool Province include the Perikian Peninsula on the southern hemisphere of Bajor and the mainly unexploited Janitza Mountains. Known for its massive rock formations and deep caves, the peninsula was the location of the underground headquarters of the Alliance for Global Unity, aka "The Circle". ( ) There was only one episodic reference to the Perikian Peninsula or the Janitza's, neither were made in reference to a specific location. Not sure where "the Darkness and the Light" fits in, but that episode only references the Musilla Province and the Dahkur Province. There have been no references to "Paqir" or "Nevor", which have been, interestingly, included in the article since day one, over 2 years ago. --Alan 18:16, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for doing some digging! -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 14:34, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Yup. :) Also, Paqir and Nevor were supposed to be Paqu and Navot mentioned in . Again, neither reference was associated with this Province. --Alan 20:10, 26 July 2007 (UTC)